prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya St. Germain (Book Character)
Maya St. Germain is a supporting character in the series. She is a wealthy girl from California who moves to Rosewood and becomes Emily's main love interest. She and Emily had a brief relationship fraught with emotional turmoil and a bit of cheating and wandering on Emily's part. They broke up in Unbelievable when Maya caught Emily almost kissing Trista Taylor. Physical Description Maya is African American, with tawny-colored skin, hazel/amber eyes, and curly brownish-black hair. She is tall and thin; Emily Fields once notes how thin she is in comparison to her own broad swimmer's body. Once, while talking, Emily notices a very long scar along with multiple scars on Maya's arm. Emily asks her about the scar and she tells Emily she self-harms, and the huge scar is from when she presumably tried to kill herself. She also said that she tries not to do it anymore. Maya's style is slightly unconventional, but not too 'weird' for Rosewood like Aria Montgomery. She also has a very laidback, 'be-true-to-yourself' personality. Emily is aroused by her banana-flavored gum. Biography Maya St. Germain first appears in the first book as the new Rosewood girl. Her family moves onto Spencer Hastings' street and into Alison's old Victorian home. Emily's mother gives her a welcome basket to take to the St. Germain's. There, she meets Maya and the two hit it off pretty quickly. Originally from San Francisco, Maya notes how different polished Rosewood seems from her laidback hometown. Her parents were planning on putting a tennis court in the backyard for her brother, but it was stalled after construction workers found Alison's body after excavating the concrete that was placed from the DiLaurentis family's incomplete gazebo. Maya and Emily's relationship was rather complicated. The girls share heated, drunken kisses in a photo booth at Noel Kahn's party. Emily is very hesitant to become close to her at first because of her hang-ups about her sexual identity. Maya tells her to just accept who she is, but Emily avoids her, choosing to date Toby Cavanaugh for a while. This upsets Maya greatly and she tells Emily that she can't change her identity. Eventually, Emily becomes more comfortable with her sexuality and the two have a brief but pleasant time together. However, "A" manages to snag a copy of the photo booth pictures and spreads them around the school. Maya has no problem with it, but Emily freaks out and backs out of the relationship after her parents threaten to send her to Iowa. Maya is eternally patient and waits for Emily, who rejects the sexuality reformation program she's in and chooses to spend time with her instead. She waits even more when Emily is sent to Iowa, but she's confused when her girlfriend is distant with her after returning. Maya finds out the reason behind this when a 'pen pal' of Emily, Trista, comes from Iowa to visit her. She catches the two kissing at Hanna Marin's recovery party and promptly breaks up with her. The two rarely speak. Maya later became close with Jenna Cavanaugh and was devastated to hear of her murder. Maya is briefly mentioned in 'Vicious' when she is seen crying at Emily's fake funeral. Relationships Emily Fields: Maya and Emily are romantically involved on and off throughout the first half of the series. Maya hates the fact that Emily pretends to be straight, fakes her enthusiasm for swimming, and dutifully fulfills her role as an obedient daughter with no independent thought of her own. This becomes a strong point of contention in their relationship, as does Emily's tendency to crush on other people and act on it. Eventually, Maya catches Emily with Trista Taylor, a girl from Iowa who Emily met while staying with family, and breaks off the relationship. They lose touch altogether after that. Jenna Cavanaugh: Not much is known about their relationship, but Maya and Jenna are seen hanging out together several times in "Heartless." Maya was upset by Jenna's death and cried about it after briefly speaking to Emily in "Wanted." The two appeared to have been good friends before Jenna was killed. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Females Category:Rosewood Day Students (books) Category:LGBT Characters